fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Romans na 2 piętrze
Chris : Heloł , ludzie ! Dzisiaj mam dla was niesamowite niespodzianki ! o tak . Ostatnio jednak w naszym show niespodziewanie odpadła Caitlin . Czy dobra passa jen i Blainely się skończy ? I czy mroczny sojusz ma przed sobą przyszłość !? I czy znowu uśpimy zawodników ? Dowiemy się w dzisiejszym odcinku ! Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Pokój zwycięzców 'Blainely : '''Gdzie są moje tipsy i gdzie jest jakakolwiek obsługa , nie ma tutaj Jen ! Ja chcę luksusy ! ''Panicznie lata i szuka kosmetyków. '''Tricia : Myślę ,że powinnyśmy opracować strategię . Chwyta ją . Blainely : Ja chce stylistę , który się mną zajmie ! Blainely : Ja mam jeden cel , wygrać to i wyruszyć i zrobić swoje własne reality show ! Z tymi wieśniakami i palić ich nad smołą ! Tricia ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Myślę ,ze to nie wypali. Też marze o luksusie , sławie i tym wszystkim ,ale nie zasługuje na to . Pokój przegranych '''Jen : '''jeden strzał za Caitlin , jeden za Nikki , jeden za Wyatta , jeden za wszystkich co wywaliłaś ! ''Rzuca strzałkami w zdjęcie na tarczy , na której wisi zdjęcie Tricii. 'Trent : '''No i co ja teraz bez niej zrobię !? A tak właściwie , to czemu na nią głosowałaś !? ''Jen spojrzała na niego i wytknęła go palcem .. '''Jen : '''Jak śmiesz cos takiego mówić ! '''Trent : '''Bo tylko we dwie byłyście zagrożone ! '''Jen : '''Głosowałam na Tricia , ale była nietykalna ! '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Mimo ,że jest ostro popieprzona ! To jednak ma lojalne serce . może jak się z nią zaprzyjaźnię to wtedy więcej się dowiem. Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'W obecnym położeniu , Tricia , Justin i Blainely . Nie podchodzi mi przez gardło to imię . mają sojusz i Trent jest moi jedynym sojusznikiem . ''Tymczasem Kristen ciągle flirtuje z Justinem . 'Kristen : '''Winogronko ? '''Justin : '''Nie powinienem , ale chętnie. ''Kristen delikatnie odrywa , a Lindsay krzywo się na nią patrzy . '''Lindsay : Może porobimy coś fajnego ? Kristen : '''Cii , jestem zajęta . proszę Justin . '''Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie , no to jakieś przegięcie . Dlaczego mnie zostawiła !? Lindsay : No proszę . Zrobimy sobie włosy .. Kristen ; 'Zmykaj , ja mam zajęcie. Umyc ci brzuszek .. '''Justin : '''Mrr '''Kristen : '''Ow ! ''Wstaje i piszczy z zachwytu ! tymczasem Lindsay siada smutna koło trenta. '''Trent : Co się stało ? Przytula go i kładzie obok niego . Lindsay : Daj mi oparcie , ona mnie nie lubi już ! Trent : '''Cichutko , pomogę ci . Dużo ostatnio przeżyłaś . '''Lindsay : Tuler mnie nie zna , Kristi mnie nie chce znać ! Zaczyna płakać , ale Trent ją otula i się uspokaja . Lindsay : Ty jesteś moim kolegą . Trent : 'Miło , mi . ''Nagle wparowuje Blainely z Tricią. 'Blainely : '''Zobaczcie , co za lebiegi . '''Jen : '''Ty !! '''Blainely : '''Upadłaś , aż tak nisko Jen ? ''Z nerwów rozszarpuje poduszkę .. 'Jen : '''Po co przyszłaś? '''Blainely : '''Poobrażać cię , bo mi się nudziło ! ''Nagle władowuje się Ron . 'Ron : '''Lebiegi zebranie w Sali kinowej. Eliminacje ! ''Wszyscy zdziwieni o co chodzi . Idą potulnie i nieco przerażeni za Ronem . Sala kinowa '''Chris : Witam was moje ofiary ,znaczy zawodnicy . Heh . Tricia : Po co na wezwałeś !? Justin : '''Kristen obiecała mi zrobić woskowanie .. '''Kristen : '''Nie przy ludziach kochanie . ''Popatrzał się na nią jak na głupią. '' '''Justin : '''Czemu ? Kochanie . '''Chris : Siadajcie , mam dla was ogłoszenie ! Wszyscy zajmują miejsca i przyjeżdża wagonik . Jen : 'Wiesz , odcinek zaczynamy od jakiegoś makabrycznego zadania . '''Chris : '''Ale wyjątkowo dzisiaj nie. W ostatnim podsumowaniu byli uczestnicy , biorący udział w tym sezonie mogli zagłosować na tego kto odpadnie. Przejrzymy , kto teraz z was odpadnie ! ''Włącza wielki ekran telewizyjny . Wszystkie poniższe osoby to fragmenty z pokoju zwierzeń , każdy występuje osobno z wyjątkiem Sierry i Cody’ego '''Bobbie : '''Co za żenada. Ale jeśli mam na kogoś głosować , hmm to musi być to właśnie Justin! '''Noah : Ech , co mnie to interesuje . Skoro i tak mam kogoś wybrać to Tricia. Wyatt : W sumie , nie mam powodu na kogoś z was głosować , więc wybiorę sobie . Kristen. Ze względu na Nikki. Camilie : Jest ktoś , kto mi źle doradził . Ta.. królowa disco wywali dzisiaj Trenta ! Sierra : UUU , Tyle ludzi . Cody , a ty na kogo głosujesz ! Cody : '''Ech , daj mi to . Trent przestań robić przykrość Gwen ! '''Sierra : '''A ja zagłosuje na Tricię. Jest zła jak Heather ! '''Alejandro : Teraz się mnie boisz Tricia co nie ? Możesz odetchnąć, bo wylatujesz . Alexis : '''Kirsten , bez słowa komentarza. '''Heather : '''To ja powinnam być za te idiotki ! Lindsay nienawidzę cię ! Masz mój głos ! '''Jonesy : '''Wiem ,ze głupio zrobiłem i ,ze nie powinno mnie tutaj być , ale głosuje na Kristen. '''Nikki : Gratuluję ci Jen . A ty klonie , powiedz papa ! Darth : '''Nie mam pojęcia na kogo . więc ten kto mnie wyrzucił . Więc Tricia ! '''Brigette : '''Kristen . Ona była najgorsza w tym sezonie ! '''Cortney : Trent , dobra akcja zazdrości , ale nienawidzę cię , więc to będziesz ty ! Kirsten : 'Co za ekscytacja. Kirsten , jeśli to oglądasz głosuje na ciebie. Nie mogę znieść rozłąki z tobą ! '''Jude : '''Przykro jest patrzeć , jak ktoś znajomy odpada , ale Tricia to jesteś ty. '''Tyler : '''Ta laska o imieniu Tricia ,ona zrujnowała nas. Na nią oddaje głos. '''Blake ': Ona była przeszkoda przeciw naszej misji. Tricia , zdegraduję cię ! '''Gwen : Tylko jedna osoba mnie uraduje . Tricia . Papa ! Caitlin : 'Powodzenia Jen ! a i ty Tricia , za długo byłaś w tym show. Teraz mówię żegnaj ! ''Nagle wszystko wygasa. '''Tricia : Że co !? Chris : '''Zdecydowali. Teraz przywitaj się z kolejką ! '''Tricia : '''To jest oszustwo ! Kto wpadł w ogóle na ten pomysł ! '''Chris : '''Ja , więc wsiadaj i mnie nie denerwuj ! '''Kristen : Zagłosowała nam nie ? Kristen ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Na mnie ? Tricia wsiada do wagonika , po czym startuje. Chris : Chefie a zrobiłeś ta dziurę , żeby wyleciała ? Chef : A ja coś miałem jeszcze zrobić ? Nagle słychać chrupnięcie i wagonik spada z sufitu , a na niego wpada Tricia . Tricia : 'Moje plecy .. '''Ron : '''Ranny żołnierz , do centrum medycznego ! '''Chris : '''Co za odlot , jakie efektowne plasknięcie . '''Blainely : '''Jak mi jest przykro . powodzenia loserko ! '''Tricia : '''Wy ! ''Patrzy w stronę ekranu . Po chwili zostaje wyniesiona na noszach przez Chefa i Rona . '''Chris : '''Co za szkoda. Ale czas działać dalej , więc wyzwanie potem eliminacja ! '''Wszyscy : '''Co !? '''Trent : '''Ale już się pozbyłeś jednej ! '''Chris : '''Ale i druga osoba tez odpadnie. Wy mnie ciągle nie znacie ! '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewałam . Ale to i lepiej . Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'To jest oczywiste ! Nasz sojusz właśnie się rozpada. '''Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Dobrze , że ja mogę być tutaj jeszcze. '''Chris : '''Więc nie mam wyjścia , czas na zadanie ! idziemy na drugie piętro mam dla was niespodziankę. Ja idę , a was widzę za pięć minut. Możecie iść zobaczyć co z Tricią. Punkt medyczny ''Tricia jest cała obandażowana i podłączona do respiratora . podchodzą do niej Justin i Blainely. Z gniewu zdejmuje maskę . '''Tricia : To wszystko przez was ! Nagle zakłada z powrotem . Blainely : Co za opłakany stan , patrz aż łezki lecą. Tricia : '''Naprawdę ?? '''Blainely : '''No co ty ! Żegnaj , nie nadawałaś się na ten show. O Tak ! '''Justin : '''Poza tym , Blainely , nie mam zamiary mieć z tobą sojuszu ! '''Blainely : A na co mi sojusz z kimś takim jak ty ! Justin : Nie przelicz się .. Spojrzał na nią .. Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie wie na co mnie stać ! '''Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Mam wiele talentów , a ona doświadczy tego . ''Tymczasem Lindsay i Kristen podeszły do pulsometru . '' '''Kristen : '''Hmm , do czego to służy .. '''Lindsay : Fajnie to pika ! Pip , pip , pip Lindsay dotyka to , ale zaczyna się poruszać i ciągnie za sobą Tricią z łóżkiem '' '''Lindsay : '''Ojej .. Lepiej pomaluje sobie usta .. '''Kristen : '''Słyszałaś to !? Znowu chrupnięcie . '''Lindsay : '''Idziemy , Chris coś chciał . II Piętro Przygotowania do wyzwania ''Chris idzie przez korytarz na czerwonym dywanie , owity płatkami róż . Chris : 'Co to za blask strzelił z słońca , ono jest wschodem , a ona zachodem ! ''Podchodzi Chef i Ron ubrani w pieluchy i lipne skrzydełka . Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem . '''Lindsay : '''Dzidzia chce smoczusia ! '''Justin : To jest najzabawniejsze co widziałem . Trent : Szkoda ,że nie mam przy sobie telefonu . Co za nieszczęścia . Ron : Zobaczymy , kto będzie cierpiał . Strzela z łuku kupidyna w stronę Trenta , ale strzała , przelatuje mu przez włosy .. Ron : Chybienie , niestety .. Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ciężko dyszy . Co to miało być ! Dostałbym zawału. Tylko jeden centymetr i po mnie by było ! '''Chris : Witam was w oazie spokoju i miłości. Dzisiaj sprawdzimy czy nadajecie się na romantyków. Czas ,żebyście na początek wylosowali swoje wybranki ! Justin , Trent i Jen podejdźcie i wylosujcie swoją połówkę .. Jen : '''Ale , ale .. '''Chris : Czego ty znowu chcesz ? Jen : Tam są same dziewczyny ! Jak to sobie wyobrażasz !? Chris : 'Nie widzę w tym problemu . '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Bo on jest chłopakiem i sam chciałby coś z nimi zrobić . '''Chris : '''Podejdźcie i losujcie. Jen pierwsza . ''Jen podchodzi i wylosowuje Kristen '''Kristen : '''Ja nie chcę być z nią ! nie ma mowy . '''Chris : '''Więc chcesz poddać wyzwanie ? '''Lindsay : '''To tylko na chwilę .. '''Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie będę całowała się z nią , na pewno . Tęskni za mną już ktoś inny . '''Chris : Więc nie chcesz wystąpić w wyzwaniach ? Kristen : 'Zaryzykuję. I nie obchodzi mnie decyzja Jen ! '''Chris : '''Dobrze , więc jednak sam wybiorę pary. Justin z Blainely i Lindsay z Trentem . Restauracja – Ma chérie, je t'aime". '''Chris : '''Zaczniemy od prostego wyzwania. Zobaczymy jak bardzo jesteście romantyczni .Zasiądźcie do stołów ! ''Wszyscy zdziwieni siadają i przyglądają się gustownej restauracji. '''Blainely : '''W końcu coś wyszukanego . można się przyzwyczaić . '''Justin : Zdecydowanie mój klimat. Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ehe , zdecydowanie mój klimat. Wciskaj sobie kity młody ! Lindsay chwyta za filiżankę .. Lindsay : 'Czy podasz mi cukier. ''Trent zesztywniał z wrażenia. '''Trent : O o .. Lindsay macha i otula się włosami .. Trent : Proszę , to cukier. Jak ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz. Lindsay : Dziękuję. To naprawdę słodkie. Trent : 'Lindsay ja ..BZZZ '''Lindsay : '''BZZZZ ''Oboje są rażeni prądem 'Chris : '''Nie wspomniałem ,.ze to ja mówię co macie robić. Więc jak wiecie na randce najważniejsze jest uczucie. Kto lepiej je wyrazi ten nie zostanie porażony. ''Justin wstaje i całuje ręce Blainely .. '''Justin : '''Twoja ropiejąca skóra , wygląda w tym blasku tak przezroczysto . '''Blainely ; Dziękuję.. Zaraz CO!? Chris : 'I to ma być romantyczne !? ''Wciska przycisk a Justin i Blainely są rażeni prądem .. '''Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Mam na oku nowego wroga , a tą osobą jest Justin. Jen właśnie spadłaś . Zniszczę go ! '''Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ale się spaliła. No przy okazji ja dostałem , ale warto było ! '''Trent ; Witaj , Lindsay czy zechiałabyś usiąść . Lindsay : 'Skoro nalegasz ''Lindsay siada przy stole , a Trent bierze róże z wazonu i jej daje. 'Trent : '''ode mnie dla ciebie . ''Wącha ją w wzdycha . '''Lindsay : '''Jak w moich snach .. '''Chris : I o to mi chodziło . Cieknie mu łezka. Chris : 'Zaraz odurzyli mnie ! ''Wciska przycisk i wszyscy są rażeni prądem . '''Justin : A my za co ! Chris : 'bez powodu. Po prostu lubię pieścić ludzi. Teraz czas na posiłek . Chefie , przynieś specjały kuchni. ''Chef przynosi cztery talerze . nie wiadomo co na nich jest. Po chwili wszyscy zdejmują i widza żołądek z którego wydobywa się dziwny zielony gaz .. '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jak to śmierdzi .. Aż nie chce mi się na to patrzeć . '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Z jednej strony cieszę się ,ze nie muszę tego jeść . nie ja w ogóle się nei cieszę ! Trent bierze nóż i z niepewnością to kroi .. Trent : 'Co za .. Ewidentnie cudowne danie .. '''Lindsay ; '''Tobie to smakuje ! '''Trent : '''Chyba zaraz .. *rzyga .. '''Justin : '''Amator .. ''Wsadza do ostającej z żołądka rurki i zaczyna wciągać to co w niej jest .. '''Blainely : O matko .. Spada z krzesła i mdleje .. Justin : '''Co za dawka .. *rzyga .. '''Chris : Hah , ,zdecydowanie obaj daliście plamę . Ale ze względu ,że Justin zjadł więcej to wygrywa . Justin : Rządze .. *rzyga Chris : 'Po krótkiej reklamie , dowiecie się co się stało dalej ! uczestnikom damy czas na ogarnięcie się i w mgnieniu oka zaśpiewają dla was ! Reklama ''Jak co dnia w Walhallii odbywała się uczta. Wokół stołu zasiadali najdzielniejsi einherjerzy, jedząc i pijąc do syta. Niektórzy śpiewali pieśni wojenne, inni opowiadali o swoich czynach za życia. Pośród nich siedzieli bogowie. Każdy z nich emanował majestatem. Budzili grozę i szacunek, wśród uczestników biesiady. Na honorowym miejscu siedział Odyn - władca bogów i gospodarz Walhalli. Zazwyczaj wysłuchiwał on tego, co mają do powiedzenia zgromadzeni w sali jadalnej, dzisiaj jednak był myślami nieobecny. Wyglądał zupełnie, jakby go coś dręczyło. O ile polegli wojownicy nie zdali sobie z tego sprawy, bogowie zauważyli to, lecz milczeli. Do sali weszła Idun, niosąc złote jabłka nieśmiertelności. Atmosfera odrobinę rozluźniła się. Młodzi bogowie zaczęli wymieniać porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a po chwili wdali się w rozmowy. Dyskutowali o tym, co mogło zakłucać myśli ich władcy. Nawet rudowłosa Eithne, córka Thora, wymieniła parę zdań z białowłosym Throstem, do którego żywiła głęboką nienawiść. Wszyscy zapomnieli o swoich konfliktach, czując, że stały się one nieistotne. Zobaczcie co się stanie. Zmierzch Bogów: Walka o Życie już na antenie ! Scena w restauracji 'Chris : '''Blainely i Justin ! Zaczynajcie ! ''Zgasza światło i pojawia się na Blainely i Justinie. ''Blainely :'' ''Tak niewiele mogę dać'' ''Ale oddam wszystko'' ''Bo dla Ciebie mam'' ''To co robię to co wiem'' ''Takie słowa'' ''Których ludzie wstydzą się'' ''Wiem że możesz mnie pokochać'' ''Nawet kiedy pada deszcz'' ''Po północy będę twoja'' ''Więc kochaj mnie'' ''Justin :'' ''Z Tobą lubię patrzeć tam'' ''Gdzie odchodzą dni i nie ma zła'' ''Czego pragnę teraz wiem'' ''Tylko z Tobą być'' ''Tylko z Tobą chcę'' ''Wiem że możesz mnie pokochać'' ''Nawet kiedy pada deszcz'' ''Po północy będę twoja'' ''Więc kochaj mnie'' '''Chris : A teraz występ pary Trent i Lindsay ! Ron : Mam nadzieję ,że będą emocje. Jak w 96 ! To były czasy ! Chef : '''Hmm , liczę na zaskoczenie . '''Chris : '''Zobaczymy. ''Trent :'' ''Moglibyśmy usiąść gdzieś,'' ''i razem zjeść crêpe sucrée.'' ''Kwiaty pachną słodko tak,'' ''w cieniu wielkiej Wieży Eiffle'a.'' ''Zamówimy sobie udka dwie'' ''Tak pięknie tutaj jest.'' ''Paryż, miłość i my.'' ''Paryż, miłość i my'' ''Lindsay :'' ''Paryż miłość i my.'' ''Paryż miłość i my.'' ''Jeśli nie chcesz sera jeść,'' ''galeryjki zwiedźmy dwie.'' ''Czyż to nie cudowny dzień?'' ''Czy kupisz mi berecik ten?'' ''Dlaczego nie dostrzega wciąż mnie?'' ''Spacerując tak po Champs-Élysées?'' ''Tak pragnę, by wyszeptał'' ''"ma chérie, je t'aime".'' ''Lecz on zadanie tylko'' ''wygrać chce.'' ''Trent&Lindsay'' ''Paryż, miłość i my.'' ''Paryż, miłość i my.'' ''Paryż, miłość i my.'' ''Paryż, miłość i my.'' ''Paryż, miłość i my.'' '''Chris : '''No , no ,no . Ujdzie , Jestem zachwycony ! '''Chef : '''Wzruszyłem się ! '''Ron ; '''A ja nie i uważam ,że Blainely i Justin byli lepsi. '''Chris : Ale jest dwóch na jednego i to duet Trent i Lindsay wygrywa ! Jen : Nie wybaczę ci tego ! Nigdy .. Kristen spojrzała na Jen i szybko wybiegła. Chris : Niestety , tak już jest ! Eliminacje Wszyscy siedzą w napiętej atmosferze. Chris : '''Witam was na eliminacjach . Jak wiecie Tricia zostanie pasażerką , która zostanie dzisiaj wystrzelona. '''Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ta paskuda Jen , jak może się na niej wyżywać . '''Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Więc niestety czas na wyrok . Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie mam pojęcia , na kogo głosować .. '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ar ! Ar AR RRR !! Wbija stempel kilkakrotnie w twarz Kristen. '''Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Och , wiem ,że dobrze postępuje . Chris : '''Więc dolarówki z moim uroczym uśmiechem dostają trent i Lindsay ! '''Trent : '''Pewnie . '''Lindsay : '''Powodzenia . '''Chris : '''bezpieczni to Justin i Blainely ! '''Jen : '''Znowu ! To jakieś fatum ! '''Chris : Wiem , od dawna już chcą się ciebie pozbyć ,ale nie mają okazji. A ty Kristen niestety zmarnowałaś szansę jen na wygraną , rezygnując ze śpiewania. Tak więc ostatnią dolarówkę wieczoru dostaje ….. …. … .. . Jen ! Szczęśliwa podbiega i odbiera swój banknot. Jen : 'Ha ! Wynocha ! '''Kristen : '''Przynajmniej , na mnie ktoś czeka , kto mnie z radością przywita. A nie takie cos jak ty . '''Chris : '''Kristen zapraszam . ''Kristen wsiada do kolejki. '''Kristen : Chcę stąd jak najszybciej odejść. Zanim makijaż mi zejdzie. 'Chris : '''Postaram się . '''Kristen : '''Dobrze !!! ''Chris gwałtownie odpala wagonik i dziewczyny – Kristen i Tricia wylatują. '''Chris : '''Dwie dziewczyny , tragiczny romans . jedna nie miała popularności wśród przegranych. Druga na cóż . Padła ofiarą wielu ludzi. Lindsay zauroczyła się w trencie , a Blainely wchodzi na nową ścieżkę wojenną z Justinem. Co za wybuchowa mieszanka !Nie można tego przegapić w kolejnym odcinku Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki